


Haunted

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [30]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Gen, Spoiler Potential, bad memories, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: The past has a way of catching up at the most vulnerable moments.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Haunted

Alucard found Trevor in near catatonic state after an arduous fight. They had fought against countless ghosts, and finally, the onslaught had ended. But the Belmont seemed to still be frightened out of his mind. Between incoherent syllables, Alucard could barely make out some bits that made any amount of sense. From how it sounded, it seemed that Trevor had seen something, or someone, which had absolutely spooked him.

“Trevor. Look at me.” Alucard placed his hands on the hunter’s cheeks when he wouldn’t respond, and only then, he could make Trevor look up. “It’s gone. It’s over. The ghosts can’t hurt you any longer.”

And still, Trevor would look through him, staring into the distance as if he just had experienced the unspeakable. Half an hour passed, before Alucard’s soft speaking finally brought Trevor back to reality. And when the hunter snapped back, he looked confused and lost like never before.

“I saw them. I saw it happening all over again.” Trevor was quivering, and he bit his lower lip, probably in an attempt to not completely lose his composure. “I saw it in so much detail…”

Alucard sighed quietly, then pulled the hunter close, in what he hoped was a reassuring embrace. “I know, it is hard to forget.” During the fight, the image of his mother pleading at the stake had come back to him. It had been worse than a punch in the face, or even a stake about to pierce his heart. “But you need to pull yourself together again right now. We are in a dangerous place. It’s hard, but please… do it for me?”

The dhampir didn’t know what had possessed him to say that, but it seemed to help Trevor. The reminder that there still was a fight, and that his companions depended on him, was still deeply engraved in his mind. And Trevor wouldn’t be abandoning them now. “A-Alright. I… I think I’m good now. Thank you.”

It was an obvious and blatant lie, but a lie that kept Trevor from just falling apart. Alucard nodded, then helped him to his feet. “Come. It is not much farther now.”


End file.
